Sorry's Not Going Cut It
by CRazY dANcE
Summary: Alex moves and her new home might be good for her... or will her past catch up with her ... summary sucks plz R
1. I Can't Do This

Nate POV

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this." She choked out in between sobs. She let go of my hand and ran off down the hallway.

"ALEX, LEXI, WAIT!" I called running after her but I was too late she was gone forever.

"Nate! NATE!" Shane called after me, "What happened?

"She's gone… forever." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Alex…She broke up with me and she told me that she's moving and she never wants to see me again." I said. Shane grabbed my arm and pulled me out to the car. He pushed me into the passenger seat and got in his side and started to drive. "Where are we going?"

"You're going home." He said.

"What about you?" I asked getting out of the car once he stopped in front of our house.

"I have to do something." He said pulling away to speed down the road.

Alex POV

I cried the whole way home. I couldn't believe I broke up with Nate. The only person I loved. I opened the door and threw my stuff on the floor and ran up to my room.

"Alex. Alex honey what's wrong." My mom yelled after me.

"IT'S OVER!" I yelled back at her, "ME AND NATE ARE OVER!" I collapsed on my bed in sobs.

"Where's Alex?" I heard someone yell from downstairs."

"She's in her room." My mom said, "I think you should leave her alone. NO SHANE WAIT!" I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and them coming down the hallway.

"Lex open up!" Shane yelled pounding on my door. I stumbled to the door, unlocked it and ran back to my bed and cried and screamed into my pillow.

"Why?" He asked, sitting next to me and pulling me into a bear hug. He's always been like an older brother that I actually like that I never had but I'm stuck with Justin.

"Why what?" I cried into his shirt.

"You and Nate? Why?" He asked.

"I saw… Nate… and … Mi-" I couldn't finish my sentence, "And I'm moving to New York."

"Wait. Hold up." He said, "You're leaving Dallas."

"Yeah." I cried, "They're forcing me cause my dad got a job offer he couldn't turn down."

"Where in New York?" He asked.

"Some town called Westhampton Beach or we're moving to the city. I'm not sure, but our school is supposed to be one of the top schools in the country."

"Well I guess they'll be good to you right?"

"Yeah I guess." I said pulling away from our hug, "I'm sorry about you moving and about Nate." I burst into tears again. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, he cheated on me your not the reason I'm crying."

"HE CHEATED ON YOU!" Shane yelled jumping up, "He's gonna pay for his fucking mistakes. I'm sorry Lexi about everything but are you gonna be here tomorrow."

"Yeah I move in 3 days." I said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye, "Thanks for everything Shane."

"You're welcome Alex." He said walking out my door and running to his car. I laid back on my bed and pulled out my phone from my boots. 4 missed calls and 10 missed messages. I put my phone away and changed out of my outfit that I wore today for our 1-year anniversary. I wore my dark blue skinny jeans and sliver blouse with my silver flats. I changed into a pair of my soffe shorts. They are hot pink and white zebra stripes. Then I put on a black tank top that says "_s__ometimes I dream of a better world...where chickens can cross the road without having their motives questioned" _in white writing. I slipped on my running sneakers and started to walk down the stairs.

"Alex. Where are you going?" My mom asked me.

"Running." I said opening the door i-pod in hand. I ran down to the park and started to jog over the bridge. I stopped at the swing set and sat down. I pulled out my headphones and listened to the sounds of the park. Kids screaming with joy, dogs barking, and people talking. I got up after sitting for a while and started to run back home.

Nate POV

I'm lying on my bed thinking, crying, and trying to get a hold of Alex. I hate myself. Why did I have to do this for her I love her not Miley. Plus Alex is moving I'll never see her again. I hate myself. I heard heavy, loud footsteps coming down the hallway and stopping at the foot of my door.

"NICK! DON'T BE A BITCH LIKE YOU WERE TO LEXI AND OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Shane screamed at my door, he was lucky mom wasn't home.

"Why should I?" I yelled back.

"Cause you should never treat Lex like you treated her today."

"I messed up ok. Just leave me alone." I said.

"Is that all you have to say after cheating on Lex with that slut. That's just wrong." He said.

"I love Alex. I don't know what I was thinking and now she's gone." I said. I opened my window and slipped out as quietly as I could. I started to walk down to the park. I got to the park and was walking over the bridge when someone ran right into me.

Alex POV

I was crossing the bridge when I ran right into someone. I don't blame myself I was daydreaming and I wasn't paying attention.


	2. Last Day

Alex POV

I look up and saw whom it was. I rushed to get up and go home.

"Lexi wait!" he called after me. I turned around tears streaming down my face.

"Don't ever call me that again!" I screamed at him. I turned around and started to run away from him. I thought I lost him but then I feel someone wrap his arms around my waist. "LET ME GO!" I screamed.

"Please listen to me!" he begged.

"NO!" I cried.

"Miley meant nothing. Please Lex hear me out." He cried back.

"MILEY!" I screamed, "What about Miley!"

"What do you mean!" He asked.

"I didn't see you with Miley. I saw you with Marcie." I screamed. "You cheated on me more than once Nate!" I struggled to get free. I finally broke free and started to run away. "I HATE YOU!"

Nate POV

I just stood there. Speechless. I didn't kiss Marcie she kissed me. Why can't she listen? So much for our 1-year anniversary. I climbed back through my window and cried myself to sleep.

"Nate wake up!" I heard someone yell through my door. Frankie.

"I'm up. I'm up!" I said getting up. I walked into my bathroom and looked in my mirror. My eyes were bloodshot, hair knotted and a mess. I stripped down and got into the shower. I changed into my clothes for today. Blue skinny jeans and a white v-neck. I slipped on my Nike hi-tops and went downstairs. Shane gave me the evil eye but kept eating. Shane got up and got his car keys.

"Hey are you coming?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I guess." I said getting up and grabbing my backpack. Our backpacks. The ones we picked out together. Identical jansports. I bet she changed hers. We jumped into the car and Shane started to drive the wrong way. "Hey where are we going?" I asked.

"To pick up Lexi. So get in the back." He said. I jumped into the back when we stopped. Shane went up to the door and the door opened. Alex came out and gave Shane a big hug. They walked back to the car. She looked a lot better than me. She straightened her hair that was threw into a lose ponytail and the base of her neck and was wearing new clothes that I never seen before. She was wearing a purple and white off the shoulder shirt with a black tank top underneath, ripped, white skinny jeans and white stiletto heels. I was right a new backpack. A black jansport backpack with a white elaborate design on it. She slid into the passenger seat and turned on the radio. Her favorite song was playing. Could It Be You. She turned it off.

"Hey Shane can I ask you a question?" She said.

"Sure Lexi. What's up?" He said back still focused on the road.

"Do you think I'm gonna like it in New York?" She asked, "It's a small town and I never was the new kid before."

"I think you'll love it Lex." He said, "Except for the fact that I'm not there!" She started to laugh.

"I'm gonna miss you Shane." She said.

"Don't worry I'll visit you once I get out of this dump." He pulled into the school and parked. He got out of the car and ran to open Alex's door.

"Why thank you!" She said in a funny accent.

"You're welcome little lady." He said back. She broke out into a fit of giggles.

"ALEX!" someone screamed!

"Harper!" She said running to her best friend.

"Is it true that you're moving?" She asked.

"Yeah, to New York!" She said. "In 2 days."

"And we are throwing her the best party ever!' Shane said coming up behind her.

"Say's who?" She asked!

"I do." Shane said. Alex laughed and went to her locker. This was gonna be a long 2 days.

Alex POV

It was painful to see Nate but Shane distracted me enough to forget. Today went by fast except for lunch. I sat down with Shane and Harper to eat. Nate and Miley walked over and sat down to. Shane slid over and whispered in my ear. Then I whispered into Harper's ear and all 3 of us got up and walked over to another table. We sat with Dean, Peggy, Tess, Ella, Barron, Sander, Luke, and Dana.

"Hey Lex! What's up?" Dean asked me. I sat down next to him.

"Nothing. I just wanted to sit with you guys since I'm moving in 2 days." I said.

"Seriously!" They all said, "Where?"

"To New York." I said. I looked back at Nate and Miley and Nate was staring at me with a painful look on his face. Miley was just acting like her usual self trying to seduce Nate but he was ignoring her. The day was pretty good after that. I went home to change and Shane came over to help me pack, so did Harper and everyone else. Us girls finished packing up my room except for a few things I will need for tomorrow and the day I move. The boys were helping my mom and dad pack downstairs.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" I said pulling them into a big hug.

"We'll miss you to."

"One other thing I'm gonna miss." I said sitting down.

"What?"

"The band." I said. Our local band that people created from school that we loved was not gonna be in NY.

"Don't worry, we'll send you their new CD's and shirts."

"Girls!" My mom yelled up!

"Coming!" we all yelled. Everyone had to go now.

"My place right after school. K?" Shane told me, "For the party."

"Ok!" I said sitting down on the couch. They all left and I was left to help Max pack. All the stuff left tomorrow so it would be there when we arrived. I went on aim for one last time before I moved to talk to people that I would miss. A lot of people were on. A video chat invite popped up from **dirtbiker10g. **I accepted it and he popped up on my screen.

"Hey Seth!" I said to him waving. Seth was my friend from camp who turned out to live in New York so I wouldn't be alone.

"Hey Lexi!" He said back, "Your moving out east to see me aren't you."

"Yeah I guess you could say that." I said back laughing. A message popped up from someone. I looked to see who it was. **Shshshakeit23. ** Miley, what does she want. I clicked ignore and kept talking to Seth. After about 25 minutes Seth had to go. I went downstairs to eat dinner with everyone else and had a great time. Last dinner in this house for me. After dinner I went up to my room and changed into my PJ's and went to bed. I woke up the next day. Last day of school. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I came back to my closet and pick out my outfit. Black and dark gray zebra striped leggings and a turquoise ruffled shirt with a black belt. I put on black ankle boots and curled my hair. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs. I heard Shane honk his horn so I ran out to his car. I slid into the backseat and put my backpack down on the seat next to me.

"Hey sweet thang!" Shane said.

"Real smooth!" I said back laughing. Shane pulled up to another house and stopped. "Umm. Where are we?" I asked.

"We have to pick up Miley for this idiot." Shane said. Right as he said that Miley walked out the front door.

"I'm gonna walk." I said sliding out of the car and started to head toward the school.

"Lexi! Wait!" I heard someone call after me but I didn't stop. I kept walking.


	3. Mom's Home

Nate POV

"Lexi! Wait!" Shane called after her.

"It's no use." Miley said, "She's not coming back."

"Get out!" Shane yelled at Miley! "Get the fuck out of my car!"

"Shane she doesn't have to leave!" I yelled back at him.

"Yes she does!" He spat. "It's my car and I rather have Lexi here than both of you right now and I'm not letting her walk so Miley get out right now!"

"Sha—" Miley cut me off.

"Nate stop. I'll go." She said sliding out of the back off the car. I went to get out to but she stopped me. "Stay! I'll get another ride from Jake." Shane drove off to catch up to Alex.

"Alex!" Shane called at her out of the window. "Get in!"

"Why should I?" She asked harshly.

"Because I'm not letting you walk on your last day." He cried. I opened my door and got out. "Nate what are you doing?"

"Lexi, please." I cried.

"I told you to never call me that again." She spat. She turned and kept walking.

"Come on please." I begged.

"WHY! I'M JUST GONNA BE STUCK NEXT TO THAT SLUT FOR THE WHOLE RIDE! I RATHER WALK!" She screamed.

"She's not in the car ok. Will you please just get in?" I asked.

"WOW just like the player you are. You try getting Shane to let Miley stay and then YOU MOVE ON TO ME!" She screamed, "I'M DONE WITH YOU NATE! I'M DONE WITH YOUR GAMES AND ALL YOUR OTHER BULL SHIT!" She turned around and stomped away. I slid back into the passenger seat and Shane started to drive and again but slowly and right beside Alex.

"Lex, please will you get in. For me!" Shane begged.

"Fine!" She pouted and slid into the back. Shane laughed and started to drive fast so we would make it to school on time. Every class we had together Alex ignored me.

Alex POV

Finally the day is over. Shane is taking me home to change and then we're going back to his house for the party. Shane pulled up to my house and we got out.

"Last day here." I said.

"Yup. Come on let's go get you ready." He said pulling me up the stairs. I had left a few dresses unpacked so I could chose. Shane picked up a black and gold dress with flowers stitched on the bottom.

"I don't know?" I said.

"Just try it on." He said pushing me into my bathroom. I put it on but I don't think it was working for me. I walked out and he immediately threw another dress at me. This was white with peach and pink floral pattern over the white. I tried this one on but I got the same feeling it wasn't the one. I showed Shane and same as before he threw another one at me. This one was blues and green. This was one of my favorites. I tried it on and it fit perfectly. I walked out to Shane and he whistled.

"That's the one." He said. I went back into the bathroom and touched up my hair. I re-curled some of it. I pinned some of it back and touched up my makeup. I went back into my room and Shane held up and pair of silver flats and I slipped them on. We walked back out to his car and drove off to his house. We walked up his path and walked in. The party was in full swing.

"ALEX IS HERE!" Shane yelled. Everyone at the party looked up and started to cheer. Dean walked over to us.

"Looking good Alex." He said checking me out. Shane went upstairs to change and I was standing with Dean. "Care to dance?" I took his hand and we walked to the dance floor. The music slowed down into Young Forever By Jay-Z. I rested my head on his shoulder and we swayed back and forth. Right as the song ended the front door swung open and in came Nate and Miley. Nate pushed his way through the crowd and sat down on an empty recliner and Miley sat on his lap and started to make out with him. Shane came back from upstairs and saw Miley. He walked over to them and Miley was smirking.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE NATE?" He screamed.

"It's my house too." He said looking at me. I pulled away to look back at Shane.

"I told you specifically that she wasn't aloud here today." He yelled. Everyone looked over. The door swung open again and in came Mrs. Gray.

"What's going on here?" She asked me walking over. "And why is there a girl on Nate's lap?"

"That Miley his slut of a girlfriend." I said, "Excuse my language."

"What about you guys?" She asked.

"He cheated on my with her and another girl so I broke up with him." I said calmly.

"NATHANIEL MITCHELL GRAY! GET YOU'RE LITTLE ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed. He got up slowly and started to walk over here. Miley followed. They arrived and Miley took Nate's hand. She saw them holding hands and that was the final straw "YOU LITTLE BITCH GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" She screamed and pointed at Miley. Miley ran out like a little scared cat. "IF I WERE YOU I WOULD GET OUT!" everyone scrambled.

"Mom!" Nate yelled. "Why'd you treat Miley like that?"

"I'm treating her the way you're treating Lexi." She walked out of the room and went into the kitchen.

"Ughh. YOU'RE IMMPOSSIBLE TO IMPRESS!" He screamed.

"Sorry about the party Lex." Shane said. "Can I make it up to you?" I walked up to him and pulled him into a big hug.

"It's fine." I said, "As long as I can stay." I pulled away and walked into the kitchen to talk to Mrs. Gray.

Nate POV

After Alex left I stormed up to my room. Maybe mom was right. Miley wasn't the one for me and that was the way I treated Lex. It's to late anyway. I heard a tap on my window. I looked over and saw Miley. My phone beeped.

**To Nate**

**From Miley**

_Let me in_

**To Miley **

**From Nate**

_I cn't.. _

**To Nate **

**From Miley**

_They dn't have 2 knw_

**To Miley **

**From Nate**

_I can't do this anymore_

My phone flashed. I got a call from Miley.

"Hello?" I said

"What do you mean?"

"Huh?"

"What can't you do anymore?"

"Us. We can't be together anymore." I said and then I hung up the phone and walked out of my room. I went downstairs to hear what was going on. I sat on the bottom step of the stairs and started to listen.

"So what's this all about?"

"I'm moving tomorrow. So they're throwing me a going away party. Well were."

"Where to?"

"New York."

"Oh honey I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Yeah me too Lex."

"AWW I'll miss you guys too."

"So what are we gonna do about Nate."

"Not now. We don't wanna ruin Lexi's last day in Dallas."

"How bout we go out to dinner."

"Yeah, you can call your folks and we all can go out."

"Sure why not. I'll go call them."

"Shane can you pick Frankie up from school?"

"Yeah sure." I heard footsteps walking towards the stairs so I jumped up. I heard someone rummaging through their bag and curse silently. I walk out into the living room. Lexi. She didn't notice me.

"Hey Shane?"

"Yeah!"

"Can I use your phone? I left mine in my bag at home."

"Sure it's up in my room."

"K! Thanks." She turned around and saw I was there. "Umm, Hi. I didn't see you."

"Hi." AWKARD SILENCE.

"Well I'm gonna go get Shane's phone." She ran upstairs and came back down with his phone. She walked back into the kitchen.

"They said they'd be here in an hour."

"Ok. I call and make reservations." I finally got the guts and walked into the kitchen. Mom was on the phone and Alex was writing something on a napkin. Most likely lyrics for a song. She does that every time she's sad or frustrated. She got up to go to the bathroom and I walked over to look at what she wrote

**I thank you for this hopeless war **

**Cause through the pain now I am stronger than before. **

**Now I'm more. **

**I don't need you anymore. **

She walked back into the kitchen and saw me reading the paper. She came over and snatched it out of my hand. I was right about to say something when someone interrupted me.

"ALLIE!"

"Frankie!" Alex said back picking him up and twirling him in circles.

"Can you help me pick out my outfit for dinner?"

"Sure. Let's go" They walked upstairs Shane sat down next to me.

"So, where are we going?

"No idea man." I said. My mom walked back into the room.

"Where's Frankie and Alex?"

"Frankie's room picking out an outfit."

"Ok well we're going to Baby Moon." Alex's favorite restaurant. Italian food. I heard screeching coming from upstairs. I jumped up and ran to the stairs. Shane and my mom followed.

"BUG!"

I laughed. She was always afraid of bugs.

"SPIDER!" She screeched again.

"I'll go." I said starting to climb the stairs. I opened the door to Frankie's room and no one was there. "SHANE!" I yelled. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"What?"

"They're not here." We both stepped into the room and the door slammed shut behind of us. Ha ha I thought. There's no lock on the door. I went over and turned the knob. It wouldn't budge.


	4. Me Too Man

Alex POV

We just managed to lock Nate and Shane in Frankie's room by pretending there was a spider. Now all we have to do is convince them to give us what we want.

Nate POV

"We have to get out of here." I said. "Knowing them, they want something."

"I climb out of the window and sneak up behind them and scare them." Shane quietly opened the window and climbed down the side of the house on the vines. We got you now, I thought.

Alex POV

"We'll let you out if you give us one thing."

"What do you want?" Nate asked. Ha ha.

"Frankie wants $50 and I want a going away gift from you guys."

"And what would that be?"

"A locket with a picture of all you guys in it."

"Ok. After dinner we'll go get it. The 3 of us."

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as someone grabbed me from behind.

"Gotcha!" Shane said in my ear. I struggled to get free from his grip but it was almost impossible. "Just let Nate out and I will let you go."

"Get me what I want and I will let him out."

"And what is that?"

"Jeez. I just said that I want a locket with a picture of all of you in it."

"Ok then after dinner."

"Ok so let me go so I can let Nate out." He loosened his grip on me and I took off running down the stairs.

"LEXI!"

"What!"

"How do I get Nate out?" I laughed silently.

"How bout you guys turn the knob." I ran back up to the stairs to see Shane turn the knob and the door open with ease.

"Are you serious?" They asked at the same time.

"Yup." I said running back down stairs to see that my family was here.

"Let's go kids." I made a made dash for Shane's car.

"SHOT GUN!"

"Aww Lex." Justin complained.

"Ha ha ha." I jumped in and soon everyone else followed. Shane slid and turned on the car and backed out of the driveway. I turned on the radio and turned it up all the way. It was Teach Me How To Dougie. I started to sing loudly with Frankie. The song ended. Then Fireworks came on.

"DO YOU EVER FEEL LIKE A PLASTIC BAG!" I yelled loudly to Katy Perry.

Frankie and Shane joined in with me and soon the whole car could be heard from the other cars. We arrived at the restaurant and we went in and had a great last dinner in Texas. Right before I was gonna go home with my family Nate grabbed my arm. "What!" I spat at him.

"Your necklace."

"Oh yeah." I walked over to my parents and told them what we were going to do and they said to be home at 10:30.

I jumped into the backseat of Shane's car and we drove off to the mall. When we got there Nate lead us to a jewelry store.

"Pick one out." I scanned all the lockets and found the perfect one. It was simple but beautiful. It was silver with two different sized etched hearts on it.

"Shane." I said motioning him to come over here.

"Look!" I said pointing at the locket.

"That's perfect." He said, "Excuse me, can we get this one?"

"Sure. Of course." The employee said. She slid it out and put it in a jewelry box. "Would you like a message engraved on it.

"Yes, could you engrave Dallas on the back."

"Of course." She brought the necklace into a room in the back and came back with it engraved and in a jewelry box. She handed it to us. "That's $350.99" Shane handed her the money and we walked out of the store.

"Let's get you home." We walked back out to the car and I sat in the back with Nate because I wanted to take a nap and the front seat was to small. After awhile I dozed off.

Nate POV

On our way home Alex fell asleep. She stirred and ended up resting her head on my shoulder and snuggling close to my body. We got to her house and Shane turned around.

"Alex. Lex." He whispered trying to wake her up. I nudged he with my elbow and whispered in her ear to try to get her up. It was no use. Shane got out and opened the back door and scooped her up. She finally woke up.

"Shane put me down." She mumbled. He set her down and she pulled him into a big hug. She pulled away and Shane handed her the locket. Before he had given it to her he had slipped pictures of us in it. She opened it up and saw the pictures. Tears started to fall from her face. She turned away and walked up to her door. She opened it and right before she closed the door she blew us a final kiss. She shut the door and I slid back into the car tears starting to form in my own eyes and Shane's.

"I'm gonna miss her man." I said. He turned around.

"Me too."


	5. Home Depot and Taylor and Frankie

Alex POV

I went up to my room and changed into my Pj's. I pulled out a blank notebook and started to write lyrics about how I was feeling. I passed out in the middle of writing.

"ALEX!" My dad called up at me to get up. Today is the day. Officially moving. I got up and changed into my clothes. I put on my white skinny jeans, black and aqua striped shirt, and black knee high boots and my locket. I threw my hair in high ponytail and packed up my few belongings that I didn't pack. I dragged my suitcase down the stairs and into the empty living room that my family was standing in. There was a knock on the door. Max went and opened it to see the Gray's standing there. I ran up to Shane and gave him a huge hug and started to cry.

"Shh." He said rubbing my back.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked pulling away.

"We're driving you and Max to the airport because you guys don't have enough room with your bags." Shane picked up my bag and dragged it out to the car.

"Oh." I jumped into the back with Nate since Max got shot gun. I'm still mad at him but I can't help myself when I'm in a car for 2 hours driving to an airport. I feel asleep again and my dream was when we were little kids.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Alex!" I was swimming in the shallow end of our pool when I was 7.**_

"_**Yeah?" I climbed out of the pool and stood at the edge. My mom walked out with Harper and 3 other boys.**_

"_**Harper's here and these are my friends kids." I waved to Harper and smiled shyly at the boys.**_

"_**I'm babysitting them so be nice." Justin and Max came running out of the house.**_

"_**Tag you're it!" Max said tagging me but instead I feel back into the pool. I couldn't swim that well and I fell into the deep end. Nate ran and jumped in after me. I felt someone grab my waist and pull me to the surface.**_

"_**Thanks!" **_

"_**You're welcome." He said pulling me to the side so I could get out.**_

"_**What happened?" My mom said coming back outside to see Nate soaking wet.**_

"_**She fell into the pool and I saved her." **_

"_**Yup, I feel into the deep end. I'm Alex." I said turning toward him.**_

"_**I'm Nate and those are my brothers Shane and Jason." **_

"_**I like you. We're gonna be friends forever." I said pulling him into a hug. We walked out onto the grass where Max was chasing Harper. "Do you wanna play." **_

"_**Sure."**_

"_**WE'RE PLAYING!" I screamed as the boys took of running in random directions and I followed Nate.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

I was shook awake by Nate. We're at the airport. I climbed out of the car and walked over to get my suitcase from my car. I turned around to see Frankie crying and holding a present.

"Come here." I said bending down to give him a huge hug. He ran over to my and jumped into my arms.

"This is for you." He said handing me the box. I opened it and it was a brand new guitar.

"Aww. Thanks." I said. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"When I get in New York I'm going to go on my computer and we're going to video chat ok?" He shook his head yes. I stood back up and gave Shane a huge hug. He hugged back as hard as he could. I pulled away and started to walk toward the airport like my family was. We had 1st class seats and I knew that all I was going to do is write music and play he guitar. Right before I walked in I turned around and waved back at the for one last time. I walked into the airport and handed the attendant my suitcase. I kept walking with my family and my guitar in hand. We got to our terminal and we walked onto the plane. My phone beeped and I took it out of my back pocket.

To Alex

From Nate

I'm sry and I'll miss u.

I put my phone away and I sat down in my seat. We were the only ones in 1st class so I knew I wouldn't bother anyone by playing the guitar. The plane took off and we were flying. I took out my notebook and I started to write a new song.

**Everything's cool, yeah **

**It's all gonna be okay, yeah **

**And I know maybe I'll even laugh about it someday **

**But not today, no **

**'Cause I don't feel so good **

**I'm tangled up inside **

**My heart is on my sleeve **

**Tomorrow is a mystery to me **

**And it might be wonderful **

**It might be magical **

**It might be everything I've waited for **

**A miracle **

**Oh, but even if I fall in love again **

**With someone new **

**It can never be the way **

**I loved you **

**Letting you go is **

**Making me feel so cold, yeah **

**And I've been trying to make-believe it doesn't hurt **

**But that makes it worse, yeah **

**See, I'm a wreck inside **

**My tongue is tied **

**And my whole body feels so weak **

**The future may be all I really need **

**And it might be wonderful **

**It might be magical **

**It might be everything I've waited for **

**A miracle **

**Oh, but even if I fall in love again **

**With someone new **

**It can never be the way I loved you **

**Like a first love **

**My one and only true love **

**Was it written all over my face? **

**Yeah, I loved you like you loved me **

**Like something pure and holy **

**Like something that can never be replaced **

**And it was wonderful **

**It was magical **

**It was everything I've waited for **

**A miracle **

**And if I should ever fall in love again **

**With someone new **

**Oh, it could never be the way **

**No, it will never be the way **

**I loved you**

I had these done by the time we arrived at the airport. I had played with my guitar and found some chords and rhythms to go with the lyrics. We got off the plane and got a car to drive to our new house. A small town called Westhampton Beach. I was hoping to move into the city but my parents wanted to be in a small town plus this school was apparently a really good school. We arrived at our house and I got out of the car to see what it looked like. I walked up the driveway and stood in front of the house. It was beautiful. I walked up the steps and opened the front door. I walked in to see a spiral staircase and a foyer. I walked up the staircase and saw that there were many rooms up here. I opened the 1st one and it was spacious but I kept going. I opened the next one and I walked inside. It had to other doors. It wasn't the master bedroom because mom said the walls were red and these were white. I opened the 1st door and it was a bathroom with a shower, bath tub/hot tub, and a huge mirror and sink. I walked out and opened the next door. It was a walk in closet. The closet was huge. It had racks and draws and 3 mirrors. I sat down on a little bench that was located in the middle of it. This was my room.

"FOUND MY ROOM!" I yelled from the closet. I walked out to see Justin walking out frustrated. I placed my guitar in the middle of the room and went downstairs to get more of my stuff from the moving truck. I took out my suitcases and dragged them up the stairs one by one until they were all there. I immediately opened the one with my laptop and went online. Frankie was waiting for me. I got a request and I accepted it. They were all there. I talked for what have seemed forever until I had to finish unpacking. I brought all my clothes into the closet so I could but that away while the movers brought in my bed and other heavy stuff. I put all my clothes away and came out to see that everything was set up just in the places I wanted them in. I went over to the window bench and put down my guitar. We started school in 2 days. I went back into my closet and got out my PJ's and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower I went downstairs to eat dinner. I liked it here.

"Alex. Tomorrow your dad is going to Home Depot to get stuff for the house. Do you want to go?" My mom asked me.

"Sure, I guess I can get paint for my room." I finished my dinner and I went upstairs to go to bed. This is going to be fun, I thought. The next morning I did my hair and make up and threw on some hot pink skinny jeans and a white tank top. I finished off my outfit with white ankle boots and I went down the stairs to eat something before we went to the store. We jumped into our car and surprisingly we got to the store without getting lost. I split from my dad so we could get everything we needed. I had a list of things I needed to get. I went to the paint section first. Justin wanted a simple color. Blue. I found a boyish shade of blue and put it in my cart. Max was next. He wanted green and black. I found the ones he wanted and then I put those in the cart. My mom wanted a can of white and a shade of green. I found those and then it was my turn. I found a bright yellow, and a blue that was kind of aqua. I saw that next I had to get a lamp. I went into the lamps and found a cool lamp that I thought my mom would like. I tried picking it up but it was to heavy.

"Here, let me help you." I turned to see a guy about my age standing behind me.

"Ok." I said backing up from the lamp. He lifted it up with east and placed it in the cart.

"There you go." He said.

"Thanks, I'm Alex." I said.

"I'm Taylor." My dad walked up behind him.

"And I'm her father." He said. "And we are leaving." We walked up to the cash register and I grabbed paintbrushes. We drove back home and distributed the things out. I grabbed 2 brushes, my paint, plastic covers for all my things and blue tape for the edges and design. I got up to my room to see that everything was pushed into the middle of the room. I threw a plastic cover on it all and started to paint. I painted one wall blue and yellow stripes, the next just plain blue, the next plain yellow and then the last wall I painted it stripes again. On the blue wall once it dried I splattered yellow on it. One the yellow on I splattered blue on it. I went into the hallway to go see what Justin was doing. He took his blue paint and did stripes with the white original color of the walls. Next I went to see what Max did. He did 2 walls green and 2 wall black. I went back into my room and put all my stuff back in place. I went into my closet and changed into sweatpants and a graphic t-shirt of a local band. Crazed Notes, is what it said and then a picture of the band. I slipped on sneakers and grabbed my i-pod.

"I'm going to take a walk!" I called running down the stairs.

"Wait!" My mom yelled, "Come down into the basement." I went to the basement and turned the corner. When I saw my mom I was speechless. "Take her with you. She yours." She let her go. My mom got me a puppy. An Australian Sheppard.

"I'm going to name her Frankie." My mom walked over and handed me a collar and leash. They are hot pink and black stripes. I put the collar on and clicked on the leash and went outside for a run. I jogged down the rode with Frankie running besides me. I stopped when I saw a park. I lead Frankie over to the swings and I sat down. After 5 minutes I got up and walked home. I started school tomorrow and I was tired. I hoped school was as great as this.


	6. First Day

**A/N – sorry for not updateing in awhile. This story takes place toward the end of fall. Plus Alex is a junior and I know she's supposed to live in NYC but I changed it and WHB is a real place cause I live here and everything about this place is true. Everything about the school and privileges that the students get are all true and that would happen if u moved here. Even the teachers. It's true because if my school didn't give us each a laptop I wouldn't be writing my stories. Hahaha but hope u like this chapter**

**Disclaimer – I don't own wowp or cr but I do own a few characters **

Alex POV

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping. I rolled out of bed and jumped into the shower. I got out and blow-dried my hair. I went into my closet and picked out my outfit. I picked out my white ripped skinny jeans and my purple customized shirt that me, Frankie and Shane made together. It had a picture of us 3 at the carnival and on the back it said "ME & MY BESTEST FRIENDS EVER!" in white letters. I slipped on my purple converse and I put on my locket. I quickly threw my hair up in a ponytail and did my make up. I grabbed my school bag and ran down the stairs Frankie right on my heel.

"Excited aren't you?" My mom asked placing my breakfast down on the table. I ate my pancakes shaking my head.

"JUSTIN! MAX!" I yelled upstairs. They came running down the stair and sat down at the table. We all finished our breakfast and Justin grabbed his keys.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye"

"See ya later mom." I ran out the door and slid into the passenger side. Justin started up the car and drove to the school. We pulled into the parking lot and parked. I got out of the car and walked with them into the school and into the main office.

"Who's the new girl?"

"She's hot." I heard all these comments on the way in.

"You guy's must be the Russo's." The secretary said as she saw us. We shook our heads. "Well here are your schedules and locker #'s" She handed us each a paper and she went to the next person waiting in line. We walked out of the office and I let my hair out of the ponytail. This was going to be fun.

"Alex?" Someone said from behind us. I turned around to see the boy from Home Depot Taylor.

"Hi Taylor." I said leaving my brothers.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"Yeah. Um where is locker 229." A smile developed on his face.

"That's right next to mine." He said, "Come with me." He started to walked away so I followed. We arrived at the lockers and I opened mine with ease. I slipped my sweater in and started to redecorate my locker. I put in a black mirror, a shelf, a picture of Frankie and I, a picture of me, Harper and Shane, and finally I slipped in a picture of Nate and I when we were 7. The day we met. The last think I put in was a wipe-board. I shut my locker and turned to Taylor.

"Where's Mr. William's Global class?"

"Right there." Taylor pointed.

"Thanks." I said walking into the classroom. I walked into the back and the teacher looked up.

"Yes?"

"I'm Alex Russo. I'm new here." He looked back at his computer and shook his head.

"Yes, of course." He said, "You sit right next to Mitchie, but before that I was told you to go down to Laptop Central to pick up your laptop." I shook my head and went to walk away but didn't.

"Where is that?" I asked.

"Right down at the end of the hallway to your right." He said, "And your seat is the third seat back in the second row closest to the door." I left the classroom and went to get my laptop. I handed the guy my computer papers and he handed me a Mac Book in a protector case, and a charger. I walked back into my classroom and sat in the seat I was told to sit in.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie." The girl who was next to me said turning to face me.

"I'm Alex." I said

"Where'd you move from?" She asked.

"Dallas." I said playing with my locket.

"I like your locket." She said.

"Thanks. My friends got it for me." I said, "Because I moved."

"Who's picture is in it?" I opened the locket to show her.

"My friend Shane, his little brother Frankie, his older brother Jason, and his twin Nate." I closed the locket and the teacher started to talk. The bell rang and I picked up my stuff and walked out into the hallway.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" Mitchie said coming up from behind me.

"English, with Juma."

"Me too, come one I'll show you where it is." She grabbed my arm and we walked toward the stairs. When we got into the class Mitchie lead me over to 3 girls. "Hey guys! This is Alex."

"Hi!" I said.

"I'm Caitlyn." The short curly brunette said.

"I'm Juliet." The blonde said.

"And I'm Peyton." The black haired girl said. I particularly liked this girl. She had shoulder length wavy black hair. She had glasses too. They were red. She had a rocker type style. I went over to the teacher and she told me to sit wherever. Mitchie motioned me to come over and sit by them.

"We have to sit together at lunch." Mitchie said.

"Sure." I said. "Do you guys play any instruments?" I asked.

"Yeah, I play the drums." Peyton said.

"I play the guitar." Mitchie said.

"I play the keyboard." Caitlyn said.

"I don't sing or play an instrument." Juliet said.

"Ok, but I think we should make a band." I said. "And Juliet can be our manager."

"Oh my god." Mitchie said, "That's such a good idea, but where would we practice?"

"My basement." I said.

"Could we come over today?" Peyton asked.

"Sure." I said, "But I'm warning you I have 2 brothers, a mom and dad who are very nosy, and a puppy."

"Whatever. We are so coming over." The day ended quickly and I went to my locker with Mitchie. She was coming home with me since she already had her guitar. I opened my locker and grabbed my sweater. Mitchie was looking at the pictures.

"Hey they are the guys in your locket." I shook my head and closed the locker. We walked out to Justin's car to see him waiting for me.

"Who's this?"

"This is Mitchie." I said, "And she's coming home with us." Justin started the car and we drove back to our house. We got home and I lead Mitchie up to my room.

"I like your room." She said. I took out my laptop and plugged the charger into the wall and set it down to charge.

"Thanks." I said. I went into my draw and pulled out my song notebook. The doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Max yelled. We ran down the stairs to see Peyton and Juliet. We just had to wait for Caitlyn. I lead them down to the basement to set up. Frankie came running after us. The girls set up their instruments while I played with Frankie. The doorbell rang and Caitlyn came down the stairs. I stood up and went over to Mitchie and sat down. I showed her my songbook and she flipped through it. She stopped at one page and pointed at it.

"This is the one." She said. I looked over and saw what song it was. We all got up and Mitchie told everyone what to play and we started the song.

Twisted,

You've shaken my existence,

When I'm with you baby bliss is,

All I've come to know

Running,

I didn't see it coming,

Blinded it's so stunning,

I don't wanna let you go

A thousand church bells ringing,

I can hear the angels singing,

When you call my name,

Your love is off the chain

The chemistry is crazy,

And you make me feel amazing,

And I can't explain,

Your love is off the chain

Your love, your love, your love,

Your love, your love, your love

Coming,

Just keep the magic coming,

You've got me baby crushing,

But it feels like so much more

Just when,

When I least expected,

You make it feel so epic,

Like nothing I've felt before

A thousand church bells ringing,

I can hear the angels singing,

When you call my name,

Your love is off the chain

The chemistry is crazy,

And you make me feel amazing,

And I can't explain,

Your love is off the chain

Your love, your love, your love,

Your love, your love, your love

I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone,

Odds of me, tripping are like next to nothing,

Guarded my heart like a diamond ring,

But love, your love changes everything

Everything is changed,

Everything is changed,

Everything is changed,

Your love is off the chain

Everything is changed,

Everything is changed,

Now everything is changed,

Your l-l-l-love

A thousand church bells ringing,

I can hear the angels singing,

When you call my name,

Your love is off the chain

The chemistry is crazy,

And you make me feel amazing,

And I can't explain,

Your love is off the chain

Your love, your love, your love,

Your love, your love, your love

Your love, your love, your love, love,

Your love, your love, your love, love,

Your love, your love, your love, love

"OMG! You have the most amazing voice ever!" Mitchie squealed.

"Thanks." I said. A tear slipped down my face.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just wrote this song when I was going out with my boyfriend who I just broke up with for cheating on me."

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry." Mitchie said running over to me and pulling me into a big hug.

"It's ok." I said, "But you guys should go because my parents will be home soon and I have to finish unpacking and stuff. Plus do homework." I said.

"Of course." They said getting their stuff. I brought them upstairs and to the door. Once they left I went up to my room. It was 5:30 and in Texas it was 4:30 so Frankie should be home from school. I logged on to aim and I got a message from _**somewhat_vintage. **_Nate.

I accepted it and read the message.

I'm sorry

That's all it said. I shut my laptop down and went downstairs. My mom was in the kitchen cooking.

"Honey, can you change into something nice. We have guests coming over."

"Who?" I asked opening the fridge and grabbing a coke.

"My sister, her husband, and kids." She said, "You've never met them before so please clean up a little."

"Fine." I said leaving the kitchen.

"Tell your brothers the same." I went up the stairs and told Max and Justin the whole thing then went into my room to change. I walked into my closet and looked at my clothes. I picked out a black sequined mini skirt, and a line green long sleeve v-neck shirt. I laid those out on my bed and went back into my closet. I grabbed my American eagle sweat pants. I pulled off my shirt and skinny jeans and looked at myself in the mirror. I stood in my white lace thong and white lace push up bra. I slipped on the pants and a pink baby tee. I slipped on my Dallas high school sweatshirt on and put on sneakers. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to take Frankie on a walk.

Nate POV

"FUCK!" I yelled when Alex went offline after I sent her the message. I just ruined like 10 years of friendship and the only girl I actually loved. I hate myself for this and it's all gone down the drain. My life is a wreck and everyone hates me.

Alex POV

I came back from taking Frankie on a walk and I went upstairs to change. I took the clothes of my bed and grab new clothes out of my closet. I grabbed lace tights, a strapless black dress with an area on the back made out of lace, and black heals. The doorbell rang and I heard my mom greeting them.

"ALEX!" My mom called up, "JUSTIN, MAX!"

I walked out of my room and down the stairs. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was my mom, a lady who looked exactly like her, Mitchie, another girl, a man, a little boy and another boy.

"ALEX!" Mitchie yelled.

"Hey." I said.

"You two know each other?" My mom asked.

"Yeah we met at school and she came over after school."

"Oh. Well she's your cousin and this is your aunt, uncle and other cousins."

"Are you 2 twins?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"I'm Connie." The lady said.

"I'm Dallas." The older girl said.

"I'm Joey." The little boy said.

"And I'm Matt, Mitchie's twin brother."

"I'm Jack, Mitchie's dad."

"I'm Alex, if you don't already know." I said, "When's dinner going to be ready?" I asked my mom.

"In an hour." I grabbed Mitchie's arm and pulled her up the stairs up to my room.

"I love your room." Mitchie said sitting on my bed.

"I know, you said that before." I said laughing.

"I know." She said. She got up and walked into my closet. "I love your clothes." She said.

"Thanks." I said, "But I need to get new clothes. Come on I want to show you something." We walked out of the closet and she sat on my bed while I grabbed my laptop. I logged on to aim and scrolled through my buddy list. Frankie was on. I sent him a vc request and sat next to Mitchie. He accepted and he popped on the screen.

"AWW! He's so cute." Mitchie said.

"Hey Frankie." I said waving.

"Hi Lex!" He said, "Who's that?" He said pointing to Mitchie.

"My Cousin and also new friend Mitchie." I said.

"Hi." She said.

"HI." Frankie said back to her. 

"FRANKIE!" Someone called from behind. The door opened and in walked Nate.


End file.
